Christmas Morning
by BlackPetals23
Summary: Little pitter patter of feet across the floor, eyes shining across the room...little kids can never wait, can they?


***whispers* Hey guys! Oh? Why am I whispering? Well read and find out! The characters but two in this story belong to me; Amy and Shadow belong to SEGA.**

**~.~**

Small red eyes watched the numbers on the clock go from 4:59 to 5:00 in the morning. He smiled and jumped out of bed; he'd been up all night. He opened his door quietly to make sure he didn't wake up his parents. He opened up a dark red door across the hall from his, "Maria?" he whispered into the dark room.

He walked over to his sister's bed; he watched as crimson eyes like his shone in the dark room, "Damien? What are you doing?"

"Come on!" he whispered and walked quietly out of the room towards his other sibling's rooms.

They walked in the hall and looked into their parent's room; the door was open and their parents were still fast asleep. The two stopped at the pink door with a big 'A' on it. They opened the door and went over to the youngest so far in the family. Amelia was the harder one to wake up.

"Amelia, come on!" Damien whispered pushing her head back and forth gently.

Maria stepped up beside her older brother and whispered, "Like this," and she knocked on her forehead.

"W-"

Damien clasped his sister's mouth and said, "Shhhhh," with his finger pressed up against his mouth.

"Dame, Dame?" the little one asked and he nodded.

"You gotta be quiet, Ama," he used her nickname to calm her down from being woke up.

The three kids ran down the stairs with Maria in the back helping Amelia. When they got there they ran over to the part of the room with a big object that was lit up.

Damien gasped, "I can't believe!"

He ran over and picked up a box and shook it, "I think I got it!"

"I think it's the doll I wanted!" Maria squealed.

Amelia just sat there until she got into some shoe-shaped things.

"Hey, Amelia, what is that?" Damien asked coming over to her.

"Whoa, look!" red eyes shined while he smiled.

"There's one for each of us," Maria counted.

She opened her's and grinned while Damien looked through his.

"We got candy!" Maria yelled.

Damien's eyes widened, "Shhhhh!"

"Sorry…" Maria replied, looking down into the shoe-shaped thing.

The kids looked at each other after awhile of looking in their shoe-shaped thing, "I don't think it would hurt to have a little candy, what about you guys?" Damien asked them.

They smiled at him and started eating their candy, "I got Kit Kats, my favorite!" Maria whispered, "What'd you get Amelia?"

Amelia didn't quite get the way to open the Santa boot so Maria peeled off the lid for her.

"Let's see what you got," Maria said and pulled out the bag of gummy bears, "I know you love these, Amelia."

They watched as her sister's face turned from confusion to happiness.

Amelia hugged her bag and looked at it before looking back to her sister, "It open!"

"Hold on Amelia. Damien, what'd you get?"

"YES! STRAWBERRIES WITH CHOCOLATE!"

"SHHHHHH!" Maria yelled in his face, "Do you how mad Dad would be if he finds out?"

"How mad I am right now you mean?" a voice said.

The kids looked up at their parents on the staircase; their mother was trying not to laugh at the kids and their father stood there with his arms folded. The lights went on to reveal the children sitting by the Christmas tree with their Santa boots. Damien's face was already smeared in chocolate and strawberries. Amy, their mother, laughed a little and sat by the kids, "A little early, Damien?"

Damien looked at his mother, "What?! How do you know this was my plan?"

"Your father has his suspicions, and they always turn out right," Amy simply stated before putting her hands in lap.

"Oh," Damien said, glancing down.

"So where's my Santa boot?" Amy inquired, looking around.

Maria jumped up, "I'll get it, Mommy!"

She raced over to the two remaining boots and picked them both up awkwardly while walking back.

"Mommy's and Daddy's!"

Shadow smiled at his daughter and watched as Amelia, the youngest one in the family, came up to him with gummy bears. He smiled even bigger, "What is it, Amelia?" he questioned in a soft voice.

His shy two year old paused then held up the gummy bear bag with a big grin, "It open, Daddy!"


End file.
